


Mad game

by anaisanais



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Talk about Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaisanais/pseuds/anaisanais
Summary: Isak and Even cuddle up in Isak's bed and have a little talk about sexuality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do this fic sort of "script-style", because there's so much dialogue. Let me know, what you think.

 

 

Isak and Even are lying in Isak’s bed, Wu-Tang Clan playing from Isak’s laptop.

Even is stroking Isak’s hair and tracing patterns on Isak’s hoodie. Isak turns on his side to face Even and looks at him intently before asking, “when did you know, that you liked boys?”

Even’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised at the question. Isak darts out his tongue to lick his bottom lip, and Even can see, that Isak is genuinely interested and a little shy.

Even squints his eyes, thinking. “I don’t know… when I hit puberty I guess…”

Isak: “Yeah?”

Even: “Yeah… I mean, I knew I liked girls as well… I made out with a few girls when I was like 13 or 14… I had such a huge crush on this girl, Kajsa…”

Even chuckles and Isak smiles at him.

Even: “But then I started having the same feelings towards boys… wanting to kiss and touch and stuff…”

Isak nods, his voice hesitant and a little shaky as he asks: “Did you do any of that stuff then?”

Even strokes Isak’s hair, “yeah… I mean, a little bit…I made out with a couple of guys… and like blowjobs and stuff…But I never really went any further than that… And then I met Sonja, when I was 15…”

Isak nods again, thoughtful, “So you never… had sex with a guy… before me?”

Even presses a kiss to Isak’s temple, “no…just you baby”

They lie in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Even asks, “what about you? When did you know, that you were into guys?”

Isak blushes slightly, and clears his throat, “I don’t know, really… I mean, I had a crush on Jonas last year, but…”

Even looks him directly in the eyes with a smile: “ _Jonas_ -Jonas? Your best friend, Jonas?”

Isak rolls his eyes and smiles shyly, “yes, _that_ Jonas”

Even smirks “Should I be worried? Jealous?”

Isak shoves his shoulder playfully, “ha. ha.”, then he adds in a softer voice, ” no, Even, you’ve got nothing to worry about”

Isak looks at Even, their eyes locking and Isak smiles softly before leaning in for a kiss. They kiss gently, lips and tongues sliding slowly against each other.

“Good”, Even mutters with a soft smile as they break free from the kiss.

Isak smiles, then continues, “of course nothing ever happened… He was with Eva back then, and even if he hadn’t been…… I mean, Jonas is probably the straightest guy I know…”

Even chuckles.

Isak continues, “and… I don’t even think I was aware, that I had a massive crush on him… I just wanted to be with him all the time, make him smile and laugh… but I didn’t understand my feelings at all… yeah.. wow that sounds so sappy, huh?” Isak lets out a small laugh.

Even looks him in the eyes and winks, “having a crush on your best friend is a classic”

Isak rolls his eyes again, but can’t help smiling; Even is so gorgeous. “Are you saying I’m a cliché?”

“No. I would never say that. You are really special, Isak”, Even is dead serious now. Looking Isak in the eye and pushing his curls back behind his ear.

Isak blushes slightly and looks down (what is it with Even that always makes him blush at his words, smiles and stupid _winks?!)_

Even: “I mean I understand, why you would have a crush on your best friend… Spending a lot of time together and liking some of the same things… I get it…”

Isak raises up on one elbow, smiling “have you ever had a crush on your best friend?”   

Even smiles “yeah. I had a crush on my friend Mikael… You know from that Elvebakken-video, you saw when you stalked me on the internet…” he smirks at Isak, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

Isak blushes hard now, and turns his head away from Even. With a low voice he says: “I didn’t _stalk_ you…..”

Even slides his hand down Isak’s neck and up to his heated cheek, making Isak look back at him again,

“It’s okay… you were just _that_ into me, I get it” he says with a smirk, that quickly turns into a laugh when Isak shoves his shoulder again, saying “You’re so full of yourself, holy fuck!”

Isak lies back down, a slight smile playing at his lips and his cheeks still pinkish, “I didn’t stalk you… I just… tried to find you on Facebook, but nothing came up, so I googled your name and I saw the video like _one_ time!”

Even nods in mock agreement, “One time… yeah….”

Isak laughs and mutters “shut up” before pressing his lips to Even’s. Isak breaks free from the kiss and asks, “what happened with Mikael?”

Even folds his hands behind his head and looks up at the ceiling, “uh… we had a thing…for a short while…when we were in the second grade at Bakka… But then Sonja found out…” Even turns to look at Isak, who is looking at him intensely. “I fucked up… I didn’t mean to hurt Sonja”

Isak strokes Even’s hair and nods. “And then you stopped seeing him?”

Even: “yeah. I mean it was difficult at first, and we never got back to being friends…we sorta just drifted apart”

Isak nods again, “i’m sorry”

Even smiles, “It’s okay… I mean I kinda miss our friendship, but…” he shrugs.

Isak presses a kiss to Even’s cheekbone, and Even turns towards Isak, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  

When they break apart, Even asks: “But tell me more about your story… you had a crush on Jonas but nothing ever happened?” he urges Isak to go on.

Isak nods: “yeah, so I had this massive crush on Jonas, but nothing ever happened. And I didn’t really understand, that I was attracted to boys… I never really let myself _feel_ anything, y’know?”

Even nods.

Isak continues: “So I actually got a girlfriend… for like three weeks…” he laughs at the memory, and Even can’t help laughing either: “wow, lucky girl!”

Isak: “She was! I took her out on dates and everything!”

They both laugh.

Even: “what happened then?”

Isak: “so one weekend her parents went to a cabin, and she had the whole house to herself… So she invited me over to have sex with her…”

Even raises his eyebrows, and Isak continues: “And I’d never had sex before…And I wasn’t really in love with her…But I went over there anyway, and we started making out in the couch… and I just couldn’t do it…So I had to come up with some terrible excuse about catching a cold… and I went home… and the next day I broke up with her”

Even: “harsh”

Isak shrugs, “yeah I guess… I just couldn’t be with her…and then she started a rumour at school about me being gay… she was _that_ pissed at me”

Even’s eyebrows shoot up, “shit”

Isak nods “yeah, that sucked. Because deep down, I guess I knew it was true, but I just wasn’t ready to come out…So I started making out with random girls at parties…and then I got the rep of being a player-douchebag instead” he raises his eyebrow at this, and breaks into laughter.

Even laughs too, and twirls his fingers in Isak’s curls “how did you get all these girls to make out with you?”

Isak looks at Even mock-offended: “Huh? What do you mean? I got, like, mad game, Even…”

Even raises both eyebrows at Isak’s statement and just stares him down,

Isak huffs: “It’s true! Ask Jonas or Magnus or Mahdi! Emma made out with me after I told her she looked like Eleven from Stranger Things!”

Even laughs at this, a blinding laugh that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle. Isak loves that laugh. Loves the way Even’s eyes twinkle. He can’t help smiling.

Even: “wow…yeah, mad game, Isak!”

Isak winks: “you have no idea”

Even smirks: ”I literally don’t….The first times I met you, and tried talking to you, you wouldn’t even look me in the eye!”

Isak rolls his eyes and finds Even looking at his lips before diving in for a deep kiss, using his tongue to make Isak part his lips. Isak’s lips spread willingly for Even, and their tongues slide against each other. Isak still feels butterflies in his stomach when they kiss like this; slow, deep and with torturously teasing tongues.

When they break free from the kiss, Isak whispers, “yeah well, it was different with you”, his breath hot on Even’s lips.

Even looks into his eyes: “Oh yeah?”

Isak nods,” yeah”, before pressing his lips to Even’s and swiping his tongue against Even’s perfect pink lips, making Even part his lips with a low moan. Even tightens his grip in Isak’s hair, and Isak moans into Even’s mouth, shifting closer, needing more of Even. Always more.

Everything is definitely different with Even.      

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's still something missing to Isak's story. Might add a chapter later about Isak falling for Even and fantasizing about him.


End file.
